


Worries Assuaged

by roxashighwind



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: Bruce is worried. He’s the worrier among them, which Brunnhilde thinks is just fine because neither she nor Thor would ever be accused of worrying enough for the lives they lead. She has to admit that this particular worry makes her laugh though.-It's been months since they began their relationship, and it's just hit Bruce that the Hulk might pose problems to his relationship with the two Asgardians.





	Worries Assuaged

**Author's Note:**

> I have officially been bitten by the writing bug for this ship. I love them, a LOT, and I have a lot of feelings that will probably turn into little fics for them. 
> 
> Once again, anyone who reads this can thank [Fox](http://spacefoxen.tumblr.com) for having emotions at me and getting me hooked.

Bruce is worried. He’s the worrier among them, which Brunnhilde thinks is just fine because neither she nor Thor would ever be accused of worrying enough for the lives they lead. She has to admit that this particular worry makes her laugh though.

“He’s angry and doesn’t like anyone and -”

“Bruce.”

The scientist keeps up his worried mumble, never quite saying what she knows he’s hinting at. Brunnhilde looks away from him to share a look with Thor, who is poking at the keyboard of Bruce’s open laptop.

“Bruce,” she calls again. He finally looks at her and she smiles. “You have nothing to worry about. Hulk and I are fine.”

Bruce narrows his eyes and frowns. “Fine?” Fidgeting fingers rub at the tension between his brows. “He’s -”

She pushes herself off and away from the low dresser she’d been using as a seat. “You’ve got nothing to worry about,” she repeats, stealing his hands with her own. “He likes me and we get along quite well.”

“They do,” chimes in Thor. He’s still doing something at the computer, but it’s clear that it’s not enough to truly distract him from their conversation.

His frown deepens. “He doesn’t…” He looks down, puzzling at her words before realization seems to dawn. His eyes go wide and shocked as he looks at her. “You… You and-and the other guy. You and the other guy were -”

“Are.”

“You’re…” Bruce pulls away from her. He turns in a slow circle, rubbing his hands over his face as he casts half accusatory looks between Brunnhilde and Thor. “No, no you’re not. That’s not - that’s not something that happens.”

Brunnhilde rolls her eyes. “I don’t see why it’s so hard to believe. Hulk is angry - that’s true enough - but that doesn’t mean that he can’t be a caring person.”

“He’s a _monster_.”

Thor turns his own frown on Bruce. “Banner! My friend, do not say that. He’s a beast, that’s certain, but neither he nor you are monsters.”

“You can’t _date_ the Hulk!”

She tilts her head slightly to one side, crosses her arms over her chest. “Oh? And why is that?”

Bruce ticked off points on his fingers. “He’s violent. He kills people. He doesn’t care. He’s got the emotional capabilities of -"

“Of a fully formed person who had primary control for over two years. Bruce. Hulk isn't purely rage anymore. He's angry, but so are half the Avengers and so am I.” Brunnhilde sighs and unfolds her arms.

“Enough people have come at me to discuss your past that I know you've not had many people accept him, and that you're probably afraid that he'll hurt us.” She gestures between herself and Thor. “I promise you that I'm a big girl and I know what I've gotten into and I love both of you.” She smiles for a moment to let that sink in before she looks to the other Asgardian. “And Thor.”

She wants to laugh at the ‘dunked in ice water’ look Bruce gives her, but her heart goes out to him for the shock. Thor finally moves from the desk to bump his elbow against her arm.

“You know that’s the first time you’ve said that out loud?” He stays in her space, a common practice since they began dating months ago.

“I know,” she tells him softly, still watching Bruce.

Bruce knows when he goes a little green around the edges, but a few deep breaths has him back to just himself. He doesn’t say he loves her too, because she already knows that. “You’re always full of surprises,” he says instead, and closes the space between them. He doesn’t reach for her, doesn’t touch her, just needs there to not be so much distance between them.

“I’m not going to pretend that I understand what you see in him, or how it even works between the two of you, but… If you really… if you really feel so much for him, I’m sorry that I’m keeping him from you.” Bruce looks at her with sad eyes.

Brunnhilde gently cups her hands against his jaw. “No,” she says firmly and squishes his cheeks just a little. “Do not feel bad.”

“She sees him in battle! We do not get you back immediately, Banner, and that gives us a bit of time with Hulk.” Thor gently taps a hand against Bruce’s arm. “We may not see him often, but that’s okay.”

“Think of it as a long distance relationship.” She squishes his cheeks again with her thumbs.

“That’s… weird.” Bruce lifted his hands to wrap fingers around Brunnhilde’s wrists. He doesn’t move her hands away, just lightly holds her there. His attention slides to Thor. “Are you…” He can’t make himself say the word. “...too?”

Thor chuckles. “In a relationship with Hulk? Yes, though he and Brunnhilde are more than he and I.”

Bruce nods, and finally moves his face away from Brunnhilde’s hands. He links their fingers together for a moment before letting her have her hands back. “I can’t say that I understand it,” he starts.

“Would you like to see a video the Lady Darcy filmed after the last mission?” Thor asks, already pulling his cell phone from his jeans. “She sent it to me afterwards.” He carefully navigates through different screens until he finds the video and turns the phone toward Bruce.

“I don’t kno-” But there, a little shaky because Darcy can’t stop laughing about something, is Hulk holding Brunnhilde and Thor close after the battle, checking them for injuries with such a clear look of concern on his face that Bruce can’t help the surprised sound that falls from his open mouth. “Oh.”

Brunnhilde smiles and moves away from the two of them to get herself a drink. “I know it’s not much in the way of assuring you that things will be just fine, but I’m sure there will be more videos and we can always talk to you about anything you want to know.” She is careful not to break the crystal bottle stopper as she drops it onto the table and takes a moment to choose what glass to pour into.

Thor presses himself against Bruce’s side and flips through his gallery: images of the three of them, together and separate, interspersed with things that Thor found amusing or purely in need of documentation. Mixed in, rarer than anything else, were the occasional image of Hulk, with or without the Asgardians, and almost always smiling.

“I hope you do not think that our relationship with Hulk makes our relationship with you mean any less. I know that Midgardians are a little… touchy about multiple partners in relationships.”

Bruce looks up at Thor after marveling at a selfie Thor had taken that was an angled shot of himself and Brunnhilde kissing Hulk’s cheeks. “No, no, you know how I feel about it. As long as you’re honest with me it’s not a problem. I just… I didn’t think…” He gets distracted by a nearly identical image of Brunnhilde and Thor kissing his cheeks, posed just like they had with Hulk.

“You’ve seen him as a negative part of you for so long that you didn’t think that we would see him any differently?” Brunnhilde offers as she sips at her drink; the alcohol won’t do much for her unless she drinks the entire bottle, and even then it’s hit or miss that it will do more than make her a bit tipsy. “I’ve read your writing, and what S.H.I.E.L.D wrote in your files,” she adds with a shrug.

Thor finally puts his phone away, and wraps an arm around Bruce. “I’m sorry that we didn’t tell you sooner, but we don’t see him often, like you said, and in the post-battle revelry I forget to bring it up.”

He sighs and nods. “Yeah, that. But I’m glad I don’t have to be worried about him scaring either of you off.”

Her phone trills softly and Brunnhilde steps close enough to press a soft kiss to Bruce’s cheek. “I’m going to go work out with the Widow. You boys have fun.” She gives Thor the same treatment, a light kiss, and thunks her heavy bottomed glass onto the table on her way out of the room.

They watch as she leaves before Thor releases his loose hold on Bruce. “Tell me of what you’re working on right now. Word has it that you’re stuck.”

Bruce groans. “Stuck is a word for it.” He moves toward his laptop before nodding toward the couch. “This might take a while,” he says before launching into an explanation of the new tech he’s been working with Tony to develop that’s hit a bit of a roadblock.

Thor joins him on the couch, and listens intently, offering comments as he thinks of them and asking for clarification when necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might be wondering about the inclusion of "the Lady Darcy" Lewis here. I have a long standing headcanon that Darcy is related to Dum Dum Dugan and as such has some ties to SHIELD and various other things. She's also a friend of Thor's, even though he's not with Jane anymore. She was in the area of a mission of theirs and that's how she got the video.  
> Another headcanon explains why she was laughing, and additionally adds to why she was there in the first place to take video of Thor and Valkyrie being examined by their large, worried, green boyfriend, though I don't know if I'll be sharing that headcanon just yet. :D
> 
> Feel free to [hit me up on tumblr](http://roxashighwind.tumblr.com) with questions or prompts or just to check me out over there!


End file.
